<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Plans by mymastermine (littlelapin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831908">Dinner Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine'>mymastermine (littlelapin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyker goes on a brief trip, leaving Mastermind to cook for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was based off an old otp prompt that i stupidly did not reblog LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mastermind.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Mastermind?”</p><p>This time Psyker stopped fiddling with his bag to actually look around. He had been just in their room. Psyker clucked his tongue impatiently, considering he was going to be leaving soon for some far dungeons. Sudden trip as it was, he needed to make it and he wanted to make sure that Mastermind would be okay … fending for himself.</p><p>The brawler wandered around the house until he stumbled into the kitchen. Just as he stepped in, he jerked back in surprise, and then a feeling of apprehension washed over him just as he took in the sight before him—Mastermind was accompanied by Apocalypse, displaying some list… if it were Psyker’s guess, probably a recipe. On the scientist’s flank, a couple of dynamos served as extra counter space, considering—and Psyker just noticed this too—that most of the counter space near Mastermind was cluttered with tools, half-opened containers, among other things.</p><p>“M-Mastermind!” Psyker finally managed to get over his initial shock but only just barely because what on earth was he planning on making with all of that?</p><p>Mastermind whirled around at the call of his name, “P-Psyker!” And he seemed just as surprised, not expecting the brawler to have been there.</p><p>Eyebrows raised with concern, Psyker opened his mouth to ask what Mastermind was even up to but giving all the … ingredients and tools he collected just to make it, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. Could he really leave Mastermind like this?</p><p>And Mastermind read the look quite well, understanding the silent question Psyker had wanted to ask. He scoffed and placed a hand on his hip, confidently nodding his head, “I’ll be just fine.” Despite saying so, Mastermind watched as Psyker briskly walked over, moving things back to the proper spot.</p><p>Once finished, all that remained was the rice cooker, a bag of rice, and measuring tools. He stood back, staring at the spacious counter along with Mastermind, who was quite obviously brooding, something of a pout crossing his features. Psyker caught this look and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just rice?”</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, you like rice anyway. Besides,” Psyker nodded his head towards the direction of the fridge, “There’s meat leftover from the other day you can heat up.”</p><p>“Just rice.” Mastermind whined, feeling slightly dismayed that Psyker didn’t trust him. Recently, Mastermind had gotten him to show him some of the ropes of cooking. The lessons went off pretty okay, (or so he thought) so he was slightly disappointed that he didn’t trust him with making more than something as simple as rice.  </p><p>To be frank, Psyker didn’t trust him, but he wasn’t going to say that to have Mastermind notch up that pout to that of a kicked puppy look. Psyker leaned in for a quick kiss, pulling back with a crooked grin, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon, alright?”</p><p>The researcher was still brooding, his arms even crossed against his chest as he just stared at Psyker in silence.</p><p>Really, and Mastermind had the nerve to call him the child. “Don’t be like that, I’m going now, alright?”</p><p>After some time, a muttered reply of, “… alright.”</p><p>With that settled, Psyker finally felt he was able to take off for those dungeons with a peace of mind. It was just rice. Even Mastermind couldn’t mess up rice.</p><p>–</p><p>Mastermind could definitely mess up rice.</p><p>After the third try, Mastermind was just blaming Psyker at this point for jinxing him or some shit because how does one mess up <em>rice</em>!? The first time maybe was his fault. So sue him for wanting to be a little fancy! The next time, Apocalypse urged his master to try the normal recipe Psyker left, bringing it up on display for Mastermind to see again.</p><p>After that, the rice making was pretty much a success until he tried carrying it to another counter. In his sudden haste to want to tell Psyker about his success, he had but a split second to realize the cooker was not entirely on the counter and was instead tipping and now free falling to the floor and fast.</p><p>Though the cooker was hot, he managed to catch it on its side. Of course, Mastermind found he wasn’t too lucky as the cooker tilted over too much, the just-cooked, hot rice then spilling on him. The cooker hit the floor and in his panic, he flailed towards the counter for water for his burn, however he was unfortunate enough to bump into his dynamos on the way, which had been where he placed the meat. As it was, the meat also fell to the floor.</p><p>Mastermind hung his head, forcing back tears as he tried to cool his burnt hands and arms under the running sink water. When the pain was finally more tolerable, he glanced sullenly at the remains of his dinner on the floor. He wasn’t sure which bothered him more: having to clean up the wasted food or the fact that he was now dinnerless.</p><p>In his defense, he hadn’t exactly failed making rice. But it was quite clear that maybe much extreme caution would be needed while he was in the kitchen.</p><p>–</p><p>Mastermind’s limp form settled down at the table, slouching forward after having finally cleaned the kitchen. He sighed heavily, resting his head on the table now as his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he should probably look for something to eat at least…</p><p>It wasn’t like there wasn’t anything for him to make, but after the rice fiasco, Mastermind wasn’t quite desperate enough to push his luck again. Instead, he pulled open a cabinet door to find a pack of cookies. Normally, Psyker would hound him about this type of thing, but what Psyker didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him…</p><p>Just before Mastermind could sit down with his cookies, Apocalypse bounded over, flashing.</p><p>“New message. New message!”</p><p>He munched on a cookie as he brought up the message, remembering Psyker said he would contact him. He flinched, glancing off bashfully in defeat at the message he received.  </p><p>
  <em>10:32  pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey hows dinner ?</em>
</p><p>Mastermind’s fingers hovered over a holographic keyboard, prepared to send a simple “fine” when suddenly an idea came to him. He stood briskly, walking quickly over to the cabinets.</p><p>–</p><p>Psyker stared down at the little mini-computer he brought along, mostly to bug Mastermind when he was taking a break, much like now. It was about dinner time now, so he wanted to check in on him anyway. He sent off his message awhile ago, but there was still no reply.</p><p>Just when the brawler was prepared to send off another message, he heard a light<em> ding!</em> and whirled around to the small device. He was rather curious to see an image attachment rather than a simple text reply. Psyker smiled to himself, figuring that Mastermind was proud and wanted to show off his—he stopped altogether, sputtering to try to form a coherent sentence at the picture he was looking at.</p><p>There was a lone cookie on one of the got damn fancy plates, along with the fancy silverware, which Mastermind was using to cut the lone cookie with—<em>as if it needed to be cut anyway</em>! A wine glass of what look like milk went along with his “dinner” to complete it.</p><p>Only one thing was really certain after receiving Mastermind’s message—he needed to get back home immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ tumblr under mymastermine, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>